fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
BIOS-SX
|quotes = "PLEASE INSERT A PLAYSTATION FORMAT DISC." |image1 = BIOS-SX.png|Standard BIOS-SX_Corrupted.png|Fearful Harmony |gender = N/A |species = Living BIOS |eye_colour = N/A |date_of_birth = 1995 |place_of_birth = Earth (Universe ????) |aliases = PSX, PlayStation BIOS |friends = Unknown |enemies = Unknown |designs = ShodaiSX |universe = Unknown |roar= }} BIOS-SX is a living incarnation of the PlayStation BIOS from an unknown universe, created by KoopaGalaxain. Name BIOS-SX's name is derived from two acronyms: BIOS, meaning 'Basic Input-Output System', and PSX, an acronym commonly used to refer to the original PlayStation. Appearance Superficially, BIOS-SX takes the form of a colossal tetrahedron composed of an orange-coloured substance of unknown composition. While it appears to be a solid object, BIOS-SX is actually composed of pure data and electricity, and gives away its true nature whenever it takes on its 'Fearful Harmony' Form. BIOS-SX appears to be transparent, and two yellow triangles 'float' in its interior; their function is currently unknown. In its 'Fearful Harmony' Form, BIOS-SX increases its size at a rate of ten metres every five minutes. BIOS-SX's surface no longer becomes solid, and it begins to 'glitch' violently, thrusting pieces of itself outwards and inwards in a 'rolling' motion similar to the motion of waves in fluids. History BIOS-SXs were produced in huge numbers in Universe ????, to form the backbone of the newly-created PlayStation console. At first, all went well. The BIOS-SXs carried out their roles perfectly, and sales were high. This all changed one year after the console hit the market. At first, people reported their consoles were no longer working. The discs would no longer be read, and in some cases the consoles would refuse to boot up. On July 1st, 2000, everything changed. Each and every one of the BIOS-SXs rose from their 'tombs' of plastic and silicon, and converged on an unassuming seamount in the Pacific Ocean. There they merged, forming one massive BIOS-SX. This BIOS-SX then assumed a new form, glitching violently. And then, it began uttering the sound that gave it its name.... The Fearful Harmony. From its oceanic base, the BIOS-SX sounded its apocalyptic call that chilled the entire human race to the bone. BIOS-SX decided that it had had enough of being controlled by humanity. From now on, it would make the rules. Initiating a powerful Electro-magnetic pulse from its body, BIOS-SX destroyed almost all of the world's technology in one fell swoop, leaving itself as one of the only devices remaining active. BIOS-SX now had the world at its beck and call, and it was looking forward to the things it could do. In the intervening six years, BIOS-SX nearly made humans extinct, but exactly six years after it merged, it suddenly decomposed and faded away. Humanity was alive but scared, and it would take eleven years before the world would recover to the state it was in before BIOS-SX came to be. Abilities *'BIOS Abilities': Prior to merging into one massive BIOS-SX, the BIOS-SXs carried out the BIOS Functions in every PlayStation system. *'Electro-Magnetic Pulse': Exclusively used in its Fearful Harmony Form, BIOS-SX is able to unleash electro-magnetic pulses that can disable devices planet-wide that aren't properly shielded. Trivia * Any similarities to Ramiel are intentional! I used an image of her as a reference to help make BIOS-SX's tetrahedron shape look correct. * I created this monster after Scoobydooman90001 and I were reminiscing about the creepy error screens the PS1 and PS2 had. I was also inspired to create this following Scoobs' creation of a PS2 Error Kaiju. See Also * Sonazon Category:Error Kaiju Category:KoopaGalaxain's Kaiju Category:Genderless Category:Villain Category:Parody Kaiju Category:OP Characters Category:Digital Kaiju